


Into your darkness I'll shine a light

by gracious_ghost



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill Kastle scritti per gli event del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>***<br/>Contro un uomo qualsiasi, Frank non ha speranze. Ma lo dice di nuovo comunque – ti amo - e si china a baciarla, oltre la pioggia, oltre il vetro – ma la sua bocca s’infrange nel vento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into your darkness I'll shine a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di DonnieTZ: "And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight, But my hands been broken, once too many times"

Frank Castle solleva la mano destra; accarezza centimetri di aria, curvando leggermente il dorso, le nocche callose rivolte verso il cemento. Inclina il capo a sinistra e socchiude le palpebre. Le labbra tumefatte si schiudono e mimano a mezza voce le parole che un tempo pronunciava tanto spesso, ma il cui suono aveva ormai dimenticato. Karen però non può sentirlo, oltre il vetro della finestra; se si fermasse un istante a riflettere, Frank si darebbe del rincoglionito, in piedi sotto la pioggia battente di Hell’s Kitchen a spiare una donna due piani più in su. E del codardo anche, perché quelle parole che vorrebbe dirle si confondono con il suono dei clacson e il rumore del traffico, con lo sfrigolio del kebab del locale a fondo strada e il pianto del bambino di quella famiglia messicana al pianterreno. Ha le mani e il cuore rotto, Frank Castle, e certe cose, a dirle, rovinano sempre tutto – e di ferite ne conta già fin troppe.  
L’oro dei capelli di Karen sparisce per un secondo dal riquadro della finestra; Frank stringe un po’ il pugno e con la mano destra tasta il rassicurante calcio della pistola, al riparo sotto la giacca. Assottiglia lo sguardo e aspetta che rientri nel suo raggio visivo, tenendosi pronto a salire dalla scala antincendio e a rompere il vetro, se necessario. Quando poi Karen torna indietro, c’è qualcuno con lei, una sagoma nera che oscura la luce di lei; bastano pochi dettagli – gli occhiali scuri, il bastone, il completo ordinato – e Matt Murdock si insinua tra loro.  
Frank non ha superpoteri, non va in giro per la città con un mantello nero e di certo non può sentire cose quei due si stiano dicendo, né leggerne il labiale. Le facce delle persone, però, quelle le sa leggere, eccome, e sa quando una faccia è da prendere a pugni e basta. (La faccia di Karen è una di quelle da accarezzare, per esempio. Quella di Matt Murdock ce la vedrebbe bene sotto i cerchioni di un Ford Pickup da 365 cavalli, invece.)  
Con un uomo in carne ed ossa, Frank non può compere. Ma rinsalda comunque la presa sulla pistola, ché se quello stupido di un avvocato commette qualche passo falso, beh. Lui lo fa fuori con un colpo secco, sì.  
Contro un uomo qualsiasi, Frank non ha speranze. Ma lo dice di nuovo comunque – ti amo - e si china a baciarla, oltre la pioggia, oltre il vetro – ma la sua bocca s’infrange nel vento.


End file.
